Transformers : World Without End
by HazelTehAwesome
Summary: "There was absolutely no way of leading the Decepticons along with two leaders. And the only way to reduce it to one...was war. It was me...or Sentinel Prime." Megatron and Optimus Prime PoV, including not so many gender-swaps. Replacement for TF : DotM.
1. A Change For The Bad

Transformers : End of All Days

Chapter One: A Change For The Bad

Megatron PoV

* * *

"You know, I am in charge of the pillars, and this whole plan is actually mine!"

I bit back a retort, as my helmet hit the floor.

_Damn you to the Pit, Sentinel Prime._

I had waited for this old slag to be revived, in order to initiate the plan! And Optimus Prime took the bait, actually doing _something _that _I_ wished.

And it had been me. Only me.

"I am telling you, again, I am not working with you! Nor for you!"

...then _why the frag are you here?!_

Nothing went according to the plan.

Sentinel betrayed the Autobots first, and at the moment there he was, patronising me, telling me what to do. Ordering the Decepticon leader around. Even Starscream knew that he should not mess with me, but the Prime didn't seem to understand.

Old slag – who did he think he was? A Prime? Was that just it?

"Then, what the frag are you up to, Sentinel _Prime_?"

The last word left my mouth as if it was low-quality energon. _Filthy. _

And all he did was to snicker at me, his bright blue optics shining.

"To be honest, you are just a pawn in a game for me."

I knew it. He was doing this on purpose. All of it. On purpose. And because of the lack of energon, my body was a femme's body now; that meant no fighting with anyone until full recovery.

I was kind of rebuilt after Egypt. And I was a femme.

"Cool."

Despite all my sensors telling me to _stop moving_, I pulled myself up back on my feet. The old Prime watched me with a somewhat puzzled expression.

Was he expecting me to lay down there, at his feet?! Nonsense!

"I want to play your game, too."

It was my turn to smirk at him.

_Old slag. _

Sentinel simply stared at me, face blank and stoic. No sign of that snicker anymore.

When he neared me with short steps, I stepped back, doing my best to stay calm and collected.

If I was fully operational, I would tear this mech's face apart.

"You-

"No, _Prime_. You will not rule me."

Before he could even act, I transformed – and it actually caused even more pain – into a Cybertronian jet. Yes, I was once again a jet. Starscream had actually spotted a large tanker truck, but I had denied the offer to trans-scan it.

Air superiority was the best.

With all the strength I had, I flew away from Sentinel, well aware of his Cosmic Rust gun. If that thing was to touch me, I would die in an instant.

**[ CALLING ALL THE DECEPTICONS...]**

My long speech via the comm was about to begin...so was _our_ war.

I knew what would happen after all of this, and it was inevitable.

There was no way of leading the Decepticons with two leaders. And the only way to reduce it to one was war.

_As if the war with the Autobots weren't enough. _

But no. I had already given my decision, made myself clear to my soldiers. It was their turn to choose, now.

It was me...

...or Sentinel Prime.

_Let the games begin._

* * *

_NOTES: _

Wheee, the first chapter is over! :3 Tell me what you think guys, lel.

Also, what do you wanna see the most? OP vs Megs , or SP vs Megs? Go on, comment!

P.S My friend found the cover image on Pixiv. She doesn't have the link. If any of you guys know who drew that, inform me about it! I want more of it!

BTW, those three 'Cons' holoforms will be just like that. Because I adore that female Megatron holoform.


	2. The Disappointment

Transformers: End of All Days

Chapter Two : The Disappointment

NOTES: I have my own character in this fanfic named Gina. She is a replacement for Carly, and I'll introduce her in the next chapters.

I could not believe the sight right in front of me.

Only two Decepticons had joined me after that long comm speech.

Only _two_.

_...what the frag happened to the others?_

It...it was that old slag's doing again ; he could've done anything in order to keep my soldiers alongside him. Maybe he promised all of them power, the power of a Prime. Like the Fallen.

Two glitches who promise something they cannot give.

"Primes are born, not made.**"**

I remembered Optimus' words in Egypt, and that was what made me abandon the Fallen. His lie.

And Sentinel would be in a worse situation, if my soldiers were ever made aware of his little tricks. They would be tearing him apart, and then they'd have his head as a trophy.

Waiting for this to happen was honestly a waste of time – I didn't even have time! I had to do something, but what could I do with my pathetic excuse of a second-in-command and a cop car?

I hated this.

_May you rust in peace in the Pit, Sentinel Prime, when I rip your spark out of your chest!_

"What do we do now, my Lord?"

I turned around to face Starscream, who was also a femme now. The Seeker was even more petite now, one could break her body easily with just a squeeze. Especially the wings.

Of course, I knew that our energon reserves were worse than the Autobots, but was it really _this_ bad?

Well, there it was, we were all femmes.

And Starscream. Who was he calling as "my Lord"?!

"Get a grip, Starscream, _do I look like a Lord to you?_ Do not ever call me "My lord!"

She let out a sigh as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"What do you want m to call you, then? _Lorde?_"

Before I could even do something incredibly harsh, Barricade smacked her.

"For Primus' sake, Starscream, go install yourself a database or something. You really are dumb."

"I am not dumb!"

"Yes, you are! Lorde is a singer, _smartaft_."

Finally, my SIC seemed to shut up. She mumbled a few Cybertronian swearwords, as she kept her gaze up at the stars.

"M-Megatron?"

The voice was feminine, too, but the sight was pretty much...Barricade. The color scheme was the only thing that stayed the same.

And I didn't quite blame her for calling by only my name, I had shouted at Starscream to not to call me "my Lord".

"Yes, Barricade?"

"Seriously, what now? What will we do? Fight?"

I wanted to fight, but how was that even possible with three femmes?

"What about an alliance?"

We both heard Starscream say.

"What alliance?"

"An aliiance with the Autobots."

Barricade tensed up upon hearing the name, her eyes burning into my SIC's.

"You want to be an Autoscum?"

"I never said that. Our enemies are common. First we finish off Sentinel. Then we get...Optimus Prime."

_Primus, I forgot how good Starscream was when it came to plotting. _

A light smirk brushed my lips, as I imagined us in the Autobot base, then fighting Sentinel, and then finally, my victory of killing the irritating young Prime.

I wondered if Optimus was also a femme now, or not. If he were, things could get even more fun.

"Someone just downloaded some brains to herself via the world wide web."

"Shut up."

Yes, yes, Barricade was wrong, this second in command was even more cunning than she knew...only I knew that side of Starscream.

"Do you remember the boy we tried to capture a few years ago, your highness?"

I flinched at the "tried" part – the failure didn't sound good at all – but then I sharply nodded. Samuel Witwicky. How could I forget?

"I smell him."

My eyes bored into hers, as my smirk turned into a grin. I knew what Starscream was planning to do.

"Or maybe we get the Autobots to our feet."

"Exactly."

If she could smell the boy, that meant we were so close. We were out of Chicago, but we could always go back there for Samuel.

And we _would._

"What are you waiting for?"

It was easier for me to transform this time, since the Nanobots were helping me to heal.

"Transform and rise up once more!"

It was time to meet you again, Samuel Witwicky.

* * *

White/silver hair, accompanied by blood red eyes. My holoform was actually shouting out at everyone that I was a Decepticon.

Eyeing the faint reflection of my face on a tiny window, I smirked.

I could be considered...beautiful.

"Get rid of those ponytails, those make you look dumber."

I turned around, only to spot Starscream's and Barricade's holoforms. The Seeker blushed as her hands fiddled with the hairclips, and the cop simply laughed.

"I left my holoform on the street. What about yours, since they are...well, aircraft."

Starscream's real form was actually scouting the area, but she wasn't flying too close. Mine was...

"In Samuel's backyard."

I laughed – even laughing was awkward in an organic body, with all the inhaling and exhaling – as the duo gave me the most awkward looks.

"How did you even fit that in there?"

"Simple. I _didn't._"

"Primus."

Glaring at the female cop, I never noticed Starscream being the usual Starscream: she began tiptoeing as she sniffed the air.

"Your highness. The boy's smell..."

She then motioned for me to get closer to the pavement, and pointed at something. But what she said, and what she pointed at...

...did not match.

She told me that she smelled Samuel, only to point at a female teenager walking on the street. Was she toying with me?

"I told you. Starscream is du-"

"No! I smell the boy all over her!"

It wasn't nonsense, at all, I had seen Samuel with females before. And this could be his new girlfriend.

"Starscream, if you are honestly toying with me..."

She violently shook her head as a no, and fear etched itself into her holoform's eyes.

She still feared me? _Good. _

"No, no, no! I am telling the truth, I swear!"

I glanced at the young female she had shown me, and I spotted her crossing the street. Coming towards us.

"Barricade?"

My SIC's fear was convincing enough.

"Retrieve the girl."

Along with a smirk, her holoform walked onto the pavement, about to do what she did best.

Haunting people.

* * *

The girl turned out to be a harsh one.

As Barricade dragged her towards her – and Samuel's – house, she kept struggling, and cursed at her tormentor over and over.

"Barricade, keep that disgusting fleshling away from me!"

The girl took some action instead of her. She eyed Starscream – she glared daggers at her, and if she had optics, they would be shining an almost white blue.

And then she spat on her holoform.

Saliva and blood. Just like my SIC loved.

"Ew!"

In a matter of minutes, we were at home, and I could see my real form from every single window that faced the backyard.

"We won't be able to close the door again, your highness."

I rolled my eyes. _Seriously?_

"Would you like to get the keys from the fleshling, Barricade?"

I said, through gritted teeth, and she pursed her lips as she stood over the girl.

"No."

"Then do not judge what I did."

She fell silent after that. Starscream was also not around. She was probably far too busy cleaning herself up, after the spitting incident.

It felt like I was the only person in this house. If only the girl stopped breathing heavily.

"And, you."

She looked up at me, that look on her face again.

"You live with Samuel Witwicky, don't you?"

She stayed silent, but I could see the muscles on her jaw tighten.

That meant _yes_.

"Let's say that...I want to have a short chat with him."

I took a seat on the couch she was sitting on – I crossed my legs, and smirked at her. She got away from me, leaving a huge gap between us.

"Now, that is just rude, isn't it?"

She chose to not to look at me.

"What do you want?"

She finally said, still looking at the tiled floor, instead of my face.

"As I told you, just a chat."

"But he _doesn't want to_ chat with you."

"I do not think that you have the right to decide for him."

Getting up on shaky feet, the girl started wandering around, still ignoring me, denying to look at me. Would it burn her eyes to look?

"Where are you going?"

She stopped in her tracks.

"This is _my _home."

"But I didn't actually _allow_ you to get up. Get back here. We will talk, and _you will tell me where Samuel is."_

If I could manage to get his location, I'd send Barricade or Starscream to retrieve him. He'd be captured, too. and that would actually alert the Autobots. _And_ they'd come right at my feet.

But the girl seemed to be a huge troublemaker.

She didn't even move an inch, and still, she pretended that I _wasn't visually there._

Maybe she was doing it on purpose. Maybe she enjoyed it.

"What is your name, fleshling?"

I got up, nearing the girl with quick steps. She visibly tensed up when I got a hold of her chin, forcing me to look at her. When my gaze met hers, I could see the fear building behind all that cockiness.

"It's Gina."

When my fingernails dug into her flesh, and drew blood; she flinched, and I let go.

"Well then, Gina, do you know who I am?"

She scoffed, as she did her best to get rid of the blood on her cheek. She could only smear it on, making it look like someone hit her hard.

"You are Megatron. But why are you a woman?"

To be honest, that was the last question I ever wanted to hear.

"It is none of your business, fleshling. Besides, do you have _any idea_ on what happens to _anyone _who disobeys me?"

Gina shrugged.

"You kill them. It is not surprising, at all."

This human female was smart, but she was really beginning to annoy me, with her sarcasm. The humans had a saying to it, something with the word "nerves".

Ah, yes.

She was getting on my nerves.

"By that last sentence of yours, you prove yourself to be undeserving of life, Gina."

I grabbed her by her neck, and I finally found some kind of opportunity to glance at the room.

Barricade watched me with a worried expression on her face, and Starscream, who was sitting on the stairs, was begging me to snap her neck in an instant.

But no.

My ears picked up the many hummings of engines coming from the road nearby.

The Autobots.

And as I dove into thoughts, I actually forgot Gina's throat in my hand, and I had choked her until she fell unconscious. Her blood had actually dripped onto my hand, and when I figured that out, I cursed in Cybertronian, and simply tossed her body on the floor.

She was not important. Nor was Samuel. This plan was only for the Autobots.

_...and for Optimus Prime._

"You hear that, Barricade?"

She nodded and then she deactivated her holoform. We all did the same, in order to greet our incoming guests. We all transformed, and lined up on the road – I still stayed on the backyard, ruining it furthermore.

On their side, the first one to transform was Bumblebee. The boy, Samuel rushed in the house, not even informing anyone.

_I hope you like what I left for you, Samuel._

As the Autobots aimed theirs guns at us, I saw a very familiar color scheme right in front of me. The flames.

"Megatron!"

And I began to laugh – I couldn't help it!

Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots...

"Prime!"

_...was also a femme now. _


	3. Trust

Transformers : End of All Days

Chapter Three

Prime PoV

* * *

Bold AND italic words are in Cybertronian. I actually have the alphabet uploaded on Word - the Decepticon characters - but dA does not recognise them. Lel.  
And a genderbent OP is so hard to write, I just died. Srsly.  
Anyway, hope you enjoy it!

* * *

_Primus._

Now I figured out why the energon detectors literally screamed at us back at base that there was something wrong.

Megatron, Starscream and Barricade stood right in front of us. And they were _laughing. _

"Prime!"

My bro- no, _sister's_ laugh got only worse, as her optics glowed a lighter red.

"Shut it, Megatron."

Seriously, the laughs were annoying, and it was definitely clear that they were planning to toy with us.

And, what did they want from Samuel? The Allspark was gone. I had revived Sentinel Prime. He turned out to be a traitor; he killed approximately 126 soldiers, damaged Ironhide, and left me with a very pissed off Charlotte Mearing.

"I clearly do not take orders from you. Even if you are a _Prime._"

Letting out a growl, I noticed Samuel rushing into his house – his moves were so swift, the way he ran, the way he pushed the door open...

_Was there something he hadn't told me?_

"What do you _want_? Aren't the pillars enough? Isn't Sentinel enough?!"

I said, through gritted teeth. Yes, I was having a hard time with controlling my anger, everything was just going so bad today. AND, being a femme did not help at all.

"Ratchet! Over here, _please!_"

We all heard Samuel shout, panic seeping through his voice.

_Sure, there was clearly something he hadn't told me. _

From the corner of my eye, I saw Ratchet's holoform – a human female with strawberry blonde hair, as the humans would name the color – rush into the house.

"Why so angry, Prime? After all, we are not here to fight, we are here for an alliance."

Finally, she ceased laughing. _Only to confuse me more._

_Damn everything straight to the Pit._

"Alliance? What alliance?"

My tone surprised me even more, I thought it was, and always would be so gentle. But now, it was simply venomous. Full of hate.

"Did your audio processors malfunction as you turned into a femme?! I said that we were going to fight alongside you, against Sentinel!"

Her words were like an energon blade going through my spark chamber.

For Primus' sake, could someone simply explain to me what had been going all along?

**[Don't believe her, Prime. She really is toying with us.] **

I heard Ratchet say, via the comm.

"I did not approve of the alliance, Megatron."

"But you will."

"How do you know?"

**[Of course, I won't. By the way, what did you find in the house?]**

I eyed my sister as I awaited an answer from Ratchet. She laughed once more, and then, a grin etched itself on her face.

"Do you have another choice? How will you defeat your _mentor?_ He is stronger than you."

There she was, teasing me again. My form began to shake, and I hardly kept myself back from unleashing an energon blade and _striking right for her face_, to get that smirk off.

**[I found a young human female. One of those punks choked her.] **

If the situation was better, I'd have laughed at her language – Ironhide's vocabulary was seeping into her processors as well.

But no.

**[Is she alive?!]**

"Yes. I have a choice. I can eagerly decline your request for alliance, and simply strike at you for what you did to _that girl!_"

She frowned, as Cybertronian words reached my ears. The source was Starscream.

"That fleshling spat on me!"

That fleshling spat on you? That is good news.

[She is alive, Prime, no need to worry.]

As Ratchet's words flew through the comm, that girl came out of the house, Sam and the holoform on each side.

She was pale, and she was desperately trying to clutch at her throat.

"_This_ is why we can never work together, Megatron. You and I _are different_!"

I said, pointing at her in anger. I actually did not want to fight, I...

I did not feel ready for it.

This femme body was still foreign to me, I had no idea about what it was really capable of.

Well, I had lost 27 percent of my mass, I only knew that.

"Leave."

But she seemed to be distant either, she could engage me whenever she wanted. She had her shotgun in the back, I could see its handle behind her shoulder.

"But what about Sentinel, your mento-

"That is none of your business."

I unleashed an energon blade, and pointed that to her instead.

_Good thing I carried one along, instead of leaving it in the trailer. _

"Now, leave, _Megatron_."

There was some kind of worthless stupid coding, crawled up my processors, which had been telling me to call her "sister" all along.

I dismissed it in a sudden.

And she backed up, as I stepped towards her.

...maybe she was feeling the same things as I did.

Worry. Hesitation.

Yes, yes, yes, these bodies were _foreign_ to us. Even Megatron, the mech – now a femme – who never feared going straight into the battle, was now hesitant.

[It'd be better if we leave, the girl needs rest, I have check-ups for her. And I clearly do not want them to strike you.]

"I will leave, _Prime_, but I guarantee, _we will meet again_."

I knew she'd say that. I had learned to not to trust her vorns ago.

She wouldn't stay away from the humans, that meant we had to take them along as we returned to base. Charlotte Mearing wouldn't be amused at all – she was actually angry, because of the Sentinel Prime incident.

_But that was fine. I also blamed myself for it. _

"I'll be looking forward to it."

My voice dropped an octave again, mixing itself with that venomous hint. There was nothing wrong with my processors, I was plain angered, disgusted, and betrayed.

Some part of me just wanted to be _offline_, that was all.

"Boss-bot?"

It was Bumblebee, who had regained her voice – thanks to the brand new body. But she couldn't quite drop the act of calling me boss-bot. I was never forcing anything on them, there was actually no problem with them calling me by my name.

"They _are_ leaving, yes, and so are we."

I said, as I watched them leave, Barricade following their tail on the ground, since she was the only one who could not fly.

Well...that escalated quickly.

Transforming back to the Peterbilt truck, I revved my engine, as a signal for the team to move on.

[I got the girl, and Samuel's with Bumblebee. You first, Prime.]

So, as I wished for, we headed back to base.

And I silently hoped for this day to not to get any worse. Because I knew, that Mearing was impatiently waiting for our return.

_...Primus help me._


End file.
